


A day for firsts.

by SailorHaru



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pants wetting, Time Out, baby haru, daddy makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaru/pseuds/SailorHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is playing and makes a mess with his toys and refuses to put them away so he gets a time out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day for firsts.

Haru sat in his small playroom playing with his blocks quietly like Makoto had asked him to while he cleaned house. He was stacking the blocks up as high as he could when the idea hit him. He could stack his blocks high and then play monster and knock them all down. It seemed like a marvelous idea and he was going to follow through with it. He stuck the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he placed the last block on top making sure it was perfect so it wouldn't all tumble down before he wanted. He stood and stepped back admiring his tower and grunted happily grabbing his stuffed dolphin.

"This is the best" he murmured quietly to the dolphin taking another look at the tower. 

Just as he was about to knock down the tower he got another idea, he would use his dolphin to knock down the tower so they both could be monsters. He smiled softly feeling confident with both of his ideas and he pulled his dolphin back and swung roughly at the tower watching the blocks dart all over the room making him squeal. He giggles wildly and roars playfully picking up a block and throwing it across the room just as Makoto steps in.

"Haruka what are you doing?" he asks from behind making Haru jump and turn towards him.

"I playing monster and crashed the tower Daddy" he says quietly starting to calm down from all of the earlier excitement.

Makoto smiles to himself happy that his baby boy is having fun and he knows he should let Haru continue playing and he knows Haru has been having a rough time trying to fit into his head space but he also knows Haru chose him to be his Daddy and what kind of Daddy wouldn't make their little boy clean up their toys after playing? Not a Daddy Makoto wants to be that's for sure.

"Haru, Baby, you know you have to pick your toys up before we can have bath time right?" he asks softly.

Haru thinks for a moment and then shakes his head "Don't wanna pick up toys." he remarks crossing his arms stubbornly making Makoto bite his lip. He's never had this problem with Haru but yet at the same time Haru was still new to being little, he could be testing his Daddy or maybe the job is too much for his little side. Either way Makoto wanted to be the best care taker he could be for Haru and if that meant helping him clean up his toys he doesn't mind doing it, whatever makes his little boy happy.

"Baby if you are worried about cleaning up Daddy can help you and it will go a lot faster, yeah?" Makoto asks hopefully rubbing Haru's arm reassuringly. "If you let Daddy help you will get a longer bath time too" he says smiling slightly trying to reason with the smaller boy making Haru shake his head.

"Not gonna pick up toys. Just want a bath!" he says starting to get upset making Makoto coo quietly but he remembers he has to stand his ground as a Daddy and sometimes Daddy's have to be stern with their littles.

"Haruka you are going to clean up your toys now or you are getting a time out" he says in a quiet but serious tone making Haru's eyes widen but he quickly changes back to his stubborn expression.

"I don't care i'm not cleaning up the stupid toys." he says stubbornly making Makoto sigh knowing what he had to do next. He's never had to put Haru in time out and he didn't wanna start today but if Haru wanted to be bad he had to be punished for his behavior.  

"Fine then. If you are going to be a naughty boy then you can sit in the naughty corner" He says taking Haru by the hand and leading him to their room. "You are going to sit in this corner and think about your attitude towards Daddy while he cleans up your toys." Makoto says setting a timer for 15 mins. and then leaving the room.

Haru didn't know Makoto was going to really put him in time out, he thought he was bluffing but it was too late now. His Daddy had already left the room and it was too late to apologize. He could hear Makoto in his play room humming as he cleaned his toys up. 'He shouldn't have to clean up my toys' he thought to himself listening to the seconds tick by on the clock. Haru didn't mean to be that way to Makoto but he just wanted a bath first and picking up his toys always took too long anyway. He sniffled his nose thinking about all the bad things he did today. He felt terrible about misbehaving for his Daddy and to make things worse he  had to go potty. He really had to go potty. He squeeze his legs together tightly hoping it would somehow make the feeling go away but it didn't. With every tick of the clock the urge to wet himself got higher and he whimpered standing up.

"Daddy?" he called quietly hoping Makoto would hear him.  
Makoto sighed softly hearing his little boy call for him and he stood.

"I'm almost done baby stay in time out and I will bring you some juice" Makoto called back not realizing the mention of a liquid was all Haru needed to start wetting himself.

Haru had never wet himself when he was big nor little and it wasn't something he had planned on doing but sometimes accidents do happen. He whined loudly feeling the warm liquid running down his legs and he started to cry. He was really upset this happened and he didn't know how Makoto would react. Just thinking about Makoto seeing him like this made him cry harder.

Makoto could hear his little one crying all the way down stairs which worried him. He's never heard Haru cry this loudly when he was little. Usually he cries softly, with a whimper and a short sob here and there but never loud sobs and choking breathes like he was now. Just thinking of how his little boy must looks crying that hard made Makoto start to panic. He quickly got Haru his juice in his favorite bottle and bolted back up the stairs to his boy.

He sprinted down the hall to their room and opened the door quickly walking in.

"Baby boy please calm down I got your juice everything is o-" Makoto started before catching a glimpse of his little one. His face was pure red and covered in tears and his hair was matted from sweating from the fit and his pants were soaked. Makoto gasped slightly and quickly scooped up his crying baby.

"Hey hey baby calm down." he whispered soothingly into the smaller ear rubbing his back.

"It's okay, you're okay. Just calm down for Daddy." Makoto said softly hoping his little boy would calm down before he threw up from the fit.

Haru started to calm down choking back a tear, he didn't know why but when Makoto held him and rubbed his back like he was it made him feel all the much smaller. Makoto was the only one he let himself be little around and it was comforting the was Makoto really took on the Daddy roll for him. He closed his eyes listening to Makoto's soothing hum as he carried him to the bathroom for their bath. Haru always liked baths but they was even better when he was little. He always felt so small like he was in a pool. He hummed thinking of the pool while Makoto started the water.

Makoto knew Haru would probably have a accident sometime down the line but he was never really prepared for what he was going to do to help him through the embarrassment. Makoto knew he was good at aftercare and helping Haru through sub drop after their sessions but would this be the same? The whole thing puzzled him and he shook his head out of thought turning off the water when there was the perfect amount of bubbles then he turned to Haru.

"So is my little fishy ready for his bath?" Makoto asks flashing a wide smile hoping it will cheer Haru up. Haru opens his eyes and shrugs not speaking making Makoto frown slightly.

"How about a bath with Daddy then we will watch Nemo?" he asks knowing Haru's favorite movie was Nemo.

 Haru sat up and sniffled his nose. He felt horrible in his sticky clothes he just wanted a bath and to cuddle with Daddy.

"Nemo in bed." Makoto added knowing his baby was probably exhausted from crying.

Just as he thought Haru nodded and started pulling at his clothes and Makoto helped him and then removed his own. He helped Haru into the tub and then got in behind him holding him close. Haru yawned tiredly and leaned back into Makoto letting him wash his hair and body.

He listened to his Daddy hum as they dried off and let him carry him back to their room. He held onto Makoto as he carried him and they both hummed quietly as they lied down, Haru curling into Makoto's side and Makoto holding his baby boy as close as he could.

They stayed in that position as the movie played and by the time it was over Haru was asleep with his thumb in his mouth making Makoto smile happily and kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight Baby Boy" he says quietly and turns off the lights falling asleep himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted thing so its kinda bad but whatever.


End file.
